Jade x FemReader-Never let me go-
by Rocker4life
Summary: It's the first day of school and there's a new girl. She's cute but now you're trying to figure out your feelings and orientation. What will happen? -Hey guys, Just posting this on my friend's account again X3-
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Jade Harley, Andrew Hussie is whom Jade belongs to*

* Also me and my best friend (who's account I use to post my stuffs) are making a cameo XD.*

*Warning, if you don't approve of same-sex relationships or stuffs like that then don't read this.*  
Chapter 1

*Reader POV* BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I said as I'm awoken by the alarm clock. Shit I forgot, it's the first day of school. Ughh I don't want to go... just the thought of homework and who are in my classes make me cringe. Well I better get dressed for school. I slip out of my PJs and put on a loose fitting (f/c) shirt and some skinny jeans. I don't believe that whole dress for success or first impressions and shit. Can't judge a book by its cover. Besides everyone always try to dress nicely for the first day of school, but I'm not everyone so fuck it. What is there to eat for breakfast? Ugh nothing much, I'll just eat some cereal if we have any. Ugh we just ran out. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Oh well I'm not going to die. I'm definitely not going eat school food, that shit's nasty as fuck. Then again it's my fault for going to a bummy ass school. Well time to get going.

*time skip to school*

Well I'm here, time to go find my friends. I go and search for my friends who I haven't seen since summer started. I bumped into a very tall girl, well over 6 ft.  
"Oh I'm so sorry" I said apologetically.  
"It's ok (y/n)_." She said. I look up to see someone I didn't find familiar. I kept staring at her until I finally realized who she was.  
"OMG! SONIA YOU'VE CHANGED A LOT OVER THE SUMMER!" I yelled in awe. She now had shoulder length hair, with the front half of her hair now a pink-red color. "Haha yeah I wanted to be different for a change and decided this would be the best way."she replied. "Well you look great like that!" I said. "Thanks, and have you've seen Roselyn?" She asked. "No I haven't I just got here." I said. All of a sudden an average height blonde girl with blue eyes jumped from behind Sonia, causing her to jump. "SHIT ROSELYN, WHY YOU GOTTA SCARE ME LIKE THAT? WHY U DO DIS? And hi" she said to Roselyn. "Haha cause it's funny and hey." Roselyn said to Sonia. Meanwhile I was just laughing my ass off at that and we continued to talk. We talked until a girl came up to me."Excuse me.. can you help me find my classes? I'm new here." She asked. "Sure." I said. I proceed to tell her most of her classes and found out we have a few of them together. "Thanks so much! What's your name by the way?" She asked. "My name is (y/n)_. And yours?" I told her. "My name is Jade Harely, it was nice meeting you (y/n)_. Well I better get going, bye see you at lunch"she said then quickly gave me a tight hug and went off to find her classes. I suddenly blushed faintly. "Ok then Jade," I said, but she probably didn't hear me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once she left Sonia started to bug me."OOHHHHH YOU LIKE HER! YOU BLUSHED WHEN SHE HUGGED YOU!" She said mockingly.  
"Shut up," I said blushing a bit harder. "GURRLLL GO FOR DAT BOOTY!" She said. "I don't even go that way! Why don't you go for the booty Sonia? You're into girls, well and guys, but not me." I said curiously. "Well she is kinda cute but my heart is set on someone else. Plus you like her, I'm not gonna take that from you." She replied. "Roselyn tell her to stop!" I demanded. "Nah I'm with Sonia on this one," and if on cue both said " GO FOR DAT BOOTY!" "Ugh I hate you two right now" I said. "Nah you love us to much to hate us." They both said. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. "Bye see you later" we all said. Once I got into class I couldn't get Jade out of my mind. I don't know why but she wouldn't leave my mind no matter how hard I tried.  
" (y/n)_, what does the author mean when he says the curtains are blue?" Mrs. K my English teacher asked.  
"Uhhh.. errr.. it symbolizes that..." I was suddenly interrupted by her saying "WRONG! THE CURTAINS ARE FUCKING BLUE!" Yeah that's right, Mrs.K is a cool teacher. She continued to ask questions and I continued to think about Jade. Well she is pretty cute, but I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm not into girls and I doubt she is. Well I don't know I'll ask Sonia later, she can help me with this situation. She's experienced with this type of stuff. Suddenly the bell rang, time to go to my next class. I was walking to my next class, math with Ms.B , when suddenly Jade came up to me and hugged me. I blushed again but luckily she didn't see me blush.  
"Hey.. Jade, kinda gave me a scare there." I said.  
"Oh sorry (y/n)_." She said. "What class do you have next Jade?" I asked.  
"I have math with some teacher named Ms.B." she replied. My eyes lit up as we had the same math class together. Jade could tell by my expression that I was happy about that. She smiled and gave me another hug. I blushed again but again she didn't see me. "Boy you sure do like giving hugs don't you Jade?" I said jokingly. "Well only to people I like," she said quietly before pulling my arm and dragging me to class. We got to class and entered the room. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere" Mr.B said in a thick Greek accent. We both smile as we were able to sit next to each other. We took our seats in the front of the class. Ms.B first introduced herself and gave a bit information about her. "Alright class, here is the syllabus that your parents need to sign. You may now talk quietly amongst each other." She said. Jade and I talked for the rest of the period about what we like to do and stuff like that. We even had a lot of things in common. I even found out she's also into girls. Which reminds me I need to talk to Sonia. We left the class and went separate ways since our next class wasn't with each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bye Jade see you later." I told her before we split. I finally got to my third period class. It was with a teacher named Mrs.L , a physics teacher. I walked into the classroom and don't see many people who I recognized. "Take a seat anywhere I don't mind as long as you guys aren't too loud" she said so I sat down at the end of rows on the corner. I was waiting for anyone else who I knew to come in but not many did. The bell was about to ring and suddenly Sonia came in. "Sorry I was late, was helping Mrs.T set up the band room." She said while taking a seat next to me. Finally, someone I knew was in this class. Mrs.L didn't do much expect for introduce herself and gave up a syllabus for our parents to sign.  
"Class you may now speak to each other as long as you don't make a ruckus." She said. I turned to Sonia and turned to me.  
"Hey Sonia.. I need help with something." I said nervously.  
"Yeah (y/n)_? What do you need help with?" She asked curiously. I had a bit of trouble trying to tell her what I wanted to say.  
"Gurl, you gonna tell me or what?" She said annoyingly.  
"Uh.. what do you do when you like a girl but you thought you didn't swing that way?" I asked shyly. "OOOOHHHHHHH I see. Don't worry I can help you with this. I had this same problem when I was confused too." She said.  
"I just don't know, there's this girl that I can't get out of my head and I don't know why." I told her.  
"Ohhh you likkkkeee heeerrrrr" she said. Damn she can be annoying at times but it's okay, she's one of my best friends. She and Roselyn are my best friends.  
"Well I guess so but I don't know what to do." I said.  
"Hmm... well do you know she swings that way?" She asked.  
"I found out earlier that she's into both girls and guys." I said. "Hmm now more important, do YOU think YOU swing that way? Because if you say you aren't, yet your falling for a girl, you get frustrated and confused in a way like never before." She said. I had to think for a bit. I don't know... I just don't know. Err why is this so hard to figure out?  
"Well I guess I could be bisexual..." I said.  
"I knew it!" She almost yelled.  
"Keep it down you two!" Mrs.L said. Suddenly the bell rang and we got up to leave. Before we split she yelled from across the building,  
"GO FOR DAT BOOTY GURL!" Jesus she's persistent. But she only wants what's best for me. Maybe I should tell Jade how I feel. But it's only the first day of school. How could I fall for someone so fast? Why do I feel this way? Well time to go to my next class... physical education. Ugh, well at least I have that class with Roselyn. Roselyn is more experienced with relationships. Sonia's more like someone to go for advice but she's never been in a relationship. Which is weird considering she gives the best advice. But when it come to experiences, Roselyn is the girl to go to. Plus she usually uses logic to back up what she's saying. Sonia's just like "YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" Haha. Well time to go to PE with Roselyn. Hopefully we don't start PE this week. I still want to be lazy haha. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finally got to the Gym and found Roselyn sitting in the bleachers. I climb up the bleachers and sit next to her.  
"Hey (y/n)_. How's school so far?" She asked "Pretty good, and I need help with something Roselyn." I said "What do you need help with?" She asked. Before I could answer the PE teachers came in and started to talk. They gave their introductions and then left to talk without saying anything. "Well you know that girl Jade I met earlier?" I asked.  
"Yeah that girl you liked?" She replied "Yeah well I think I DO like her like, LIKE LIKE her..." I said shyly.  
"Aww you guys would look cute together. You should ask to hang out and shit like that." She said.  
"Well I would but I don't know how. Like what if she doesn't want to or I don't know something..." I said.  
"Stop doubting yourself (y/n)_. I'm sure she'll love to hang out with you. By the looks of it she likes you too. No one just hugs someone like that without liking them. Plus I saw her blush faintly after hugging you." She said. My mood seemed to be uplifted by hearing that.  
"Really..? She did?" I asked. "Mhm really. Go for it though. There's an opportunity right here in front of you and you have to take it. Go for dat booty haha." She replied. I laughed as she said that. She usually doesn't say things like that, so she must know what she's saying. "Thanks for helping me Roselyn." I said. "No problem (y/n)_. Anything for one of my besties. Haha" she said. Ah gotta love her sometimes. Well not like that but she's an awesome best friend. We continued to talk until the teachers came back with a few basketballs to play with.  
"Alright kids. Do what you want for today as long you're not sitting. You can be standing and talking for all I care today." The PE teacher said. I didn't bother to learn his name. It was something like Mr.F but I couldn't care less. Roselyn and I started to shoot some hoops for a bit talking about other things.  
"Did you know Sonia likes someone?" Roselyn said.  
"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.  
"Some girl but then she friendzoned her. It's a shame cause they would be so cute together since Sonia's so tall and she's so short." She said. I felt bad for Sonia. She usually fell for the wrong people. Well not the wrong people. Just that she falls for people but never says anything and ends up missing the chance. She's just really shy to the point where she won't even text them how she feels because she's too shy. How ironic, she's telling me to go and ask Jade out, yet she can't even tell someone how she feels over text. Ehh but I gotta love her, she's always been there for me. Just another reason why she's my other best friend. Suddenly the bell rang and Roselyn and I left.  
"I'm gonna go get lunch. Go ahead and find Sonia." I said.  
"Alright." She said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went to go get lunch when I see Shelby come up to me. Ugh she's such a bully and a bitch.  
"Hey (y/n)_." She said. I just got my lunch and ignored her. She would never mess with me. Not since she kissed Roselyn's boyfriend and shit hit the fan. Even though I never did anything, she was still wary of me. Hah this bitch is scared of me. I was about to go meet up with Roselyn and Sonia when I heard Shelby bully someone.  
"Hah oops aren't you such a klutz." Shelby said. I usually don't look to see who it is until I heard a familiar voice.  
"Just.. leave me.. alone." I turned around as I see Shelby bullying Jade. Shelby slammed her books out of her hands like she owns the place. I could feel myself getting angry at Shelby and decided to teach her a lesson.  
"Shelby why don't you leave Jade alone." I said as I picked up Jade's books and handed them to her. "Bitch shut the fuck up!" She said as she slapped my face leaving a red mark. Shit just hit the fan. I balled my fists up and aimed at her face and swung at her. I landed a few good punches on her faces which caused her to fall to the ground and cry like the little bitch she is. Looks like I gave her a black eye and I cut her lip a bit but I don't give a shit. "Don't you ever fucking bully Jade or anyone else or worse shit will happen." I said not regretting what I did. Soon the administrators came and took us to the office. Since Shelby was the first to throw the first swing and caused it, she was suspended and I was had to help around the school for a week. Was totally worth it though. I walked out the office with Jade.  
"So Jade, looks like no one's going to bother you anymore. As long as I'm here, no one better hurt you. If they do I will protect you and beat the shit out of whoever did." I told her.  
"Thanks a lot (y/n)_!" She said. I gave her a big hug and I saw her blush a tiny bit.  
"Soo Jade... wanna hang out some time...? I said shyly trying to hide my blush. She saw me blush and kissed my cheek and I blushed harder.  
"I'd love to after school (y/n)_!" She said excitedly. I smiled and hugged her again and she hugged back. I felt my heart flutter in a way like never before. The bell for the end of lunch rang and I had to leave Jade to go to my other class. While I was walking to class I saw Sonia and walked up to her and told her,  
"I got dat booty!" Sonia the started to say,  
"Oh ok (y/n)_. Getting dat booty all day everyday haha, good luck with that!" She said. "Thanks Sonia" I said. We then went to our separate classes. The last two periods are usually the most boring. My last two classes were History with Mrs.F and computer science with Mrs.K again. I had history with no one I knew .Guhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Luckily Jade was in my computer science class. We chatted over Pesterchum and stuff but I like talking in person better because I could just look into her big shining green eyes and see her adorable little smile. Like shit she's so cute with her long black hair and glasses and green eyes. I just want to hug her and hold her tight and never let her go.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once school was over for the day I met up with Jade.  
"Where would you like to go first Jade?" I asked. She thought for awhile.  
"Well we can go to the theater and watch a movie if you'd like." She said. Yeah a movie sounds good right about now.  
"Sure that's a great idea Jade. But what movie would you like to watch?" I asked. I didn't really mind what she picked. As long as she's happy then so am I. "How about Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2?" She asked. "Sure Jade, whatever you want," I said as I gave her a smile. She smiles back at me. Gosh her smile is so adorable. Everything about her is so adorable. We got to the theater and bought our tickets. "Yay! Movie in 3D!" She said excitedly. I also bought us some popcorn, soda, and some candy. But shit it's expensive what they sell, oh well. We went into the room where they were showing the movie and sat and waited for the infomercials to be over. Meanwhile we just chatted and laughed and we were just being goofy. We then watched the movie and laughed at the food puns they made. Once it was over Jade and I went to go get some ice cream.  
"What flavor would you like Jade?" I asked. "You don't have to pay everything (y/n)_ for me. I can pay for some things too." She said as I bought the ice cream.  
"Nah it's ok Jade. I've been saving this money for when I go on dates or something." I said while blushing faintly. "So you're saying this is a date?" She asked curiously. "Uhh.. well .I don't know... I guess..." I said hoping for a good answer while blushing harder.  
"Well this has been a great date" she said as she smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed harder and Jade noticed so she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. God she fits perfectly in my arms. Jade nuzzles into the crook of my neck as I set my head against hers. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. God I never want to let go of her.

*Shelby's POV*

Ugh why does (y/n)_ like Jade? What does she have that I don't. I definitely look way prettier than her. The only reason I never messed with (y/n)_ was because I liked her... well I never told her but still. When I saw her with Jade, I had to do something. I wasn't going to let Jade steal her away from me. Also for (y/n)_ trying to protect Jade and hurting me. I forgive her. If I want (y/n)_ to like me I first have to forgive her. Also cause I kinda slapped her but I didn't know I was thinking. I was going to say sorry but I guess (y/n)_ reacts fast and started to hurt me. Oh well I guess. Hmm well now I have to figure a away to split them up. Ugh there they are right now. Grr that should be me wrapped in (y/n)_'s arms. Ugh what does she (y/n)_ see in her like I'm way better than her in a lot of ways. Like why isn't she trying to get at me instead of her? Well who cares, she'll be mine soon and Jade wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Hmmph I'll show her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Reader's POV*

I finally let go of Jade after what felt like an hour. I was blushing hard and so was she. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I smiled. I walked her to her house, it was getting kind of late and she needed to do some homework. Why do even teachers even give homework on the first day of school? We finally got there and she invited me over to have a study date. I was kind of nervous. Maybe her parents wouldn't like me or something. Once we got there I was greeted by her parents. "Hello Mr. And ." I said nervously.  
"Hey Mom and Dad, this is friend (y/n)_." She said as I shook her mother's and father's hand.  
"Nice to meet you (y/n)_." Both her parents said.  
"How was school Jade?" They asked. "It was good, I met (y/n)_. She was really nice to me and even protected me from a bully." She said.  
"Thanks (y/n)_ for protecting our little girl. Anything good happen today sweetie?" They asked. "Yeah me and (y/n)_ went on a date and it was really fun and she's really sweet. I hope you guys accept her." She said. I blushed a bit and her parents looked at me and smiled.  
"Of course we'll accept you (y/n)_. You protected my daughter from a bully and you even took her out on a nice date. Not many people do that these days." they said. I was relieved that they were ok with me dating their daughter. Before I can say anything else, Jade drags me to her room. Her room is really nice and she has a cute little dog. We studied until it was pretty late. Her parents decided to give me a ride home since it was dark out. Before we left I gave Jade a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Jade. I'll see you tomorrow, here's my number so we can text and you already have my Pesterchum." I told her. "Okies and you too (y/n)_." She said. I got into her parent's car and waved goodbye as we left.  
"I know you're going to take really good care of my daughter (y/n)_. I can see in your eyes that you truly do love her." Her dad said. "Thanks.. I uh guess ." I said shyly. It was really awkward in the car when it was only me and Jade's dad. He dropped me off at my house.  
"Have a goodnight (y/n)_." He said before driving off. I waved goodbye and walked towards my house. "Where have you been young lady?!" My parents asked worried. "Was just with my new girlfriend and her family." I said quietly awaiting for their answer. "Girlfriend? Whatever now is not the time to talk you need to sleep. And before you go, did they accept you?" Thy asked.  
"Ok and yes they have accepted me." I said before going in my room and getting ready for bed. I put on some nice PJs and climb into bed. "Today was a great day" I said before slowly starting to fall asleep.

*time skip* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RINGRINGRINGRING! Holy fucking shit what's with things waking me up. Hmm someone's calling me. It was a phone call from Jade's parents. I pressed answer and put my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said sleepily. "Hello...? (y/n)_? Have you seen Jade? She's gone missing and we don't know where she could be and we are really worried." They said. Oh no, not my Jade. Who could've done such a thing.  
"Um I'm sorry but I don't know where she is. But I will start to look for her right now. I might have an idea who might want to hurt her. But don't worry I won't let anyone hurt her." I said in a reassuring voice.  
"Oh thank you (y/n)_. What would we ever do without you!" They said before hanging up. I quickly got out of bed and changed into some grey sweatpants and an old band shirt. I'm in rush and I'm not going to waste time on my wardrobe. I need to find Jade as soon as possible. I run downstairs and grabbed a bagel.  
"Gotta go no time to talk bye." I said quickly before running out the door. I run all the way to Jade's house to see a window broken and quickly rush to the door. Before I knocked Jade's parents opened the door and let me in.  
"Who would go and kidnap out little girl? Who would do such a thing?" They said crying. I felt so bad for them their only daughter has been kidnapped by someone. I could feel tears rushing down my face. How could someone want to hurt Jade? My Jade, my first love, my one and only. "I think I know who did this. Call the cops and send them to this address." I said as I handed them an address. "While we wait for them lets go and search the house before they do anything to her." I said. We quickly left the building and drove us to the location I gave them. Cops were already coming from all directions. We got out of the car and approached the door to go inside. Suddenly the door swings open with Shelby holding Jade hostage. She had her tied and gagged up while holding a knife to her neck. "Come any closer and she's dead!" Shelby said. I could see the terror in Jade's eyes. I had to help her.  
"Why are you even doing this Shelby? I didn't think you could hate someone that much to do this." I said cautiously trying not to anger her.  
"Because she is stealing you away from me!" Shelby yelled. Shelby liking me? I shuddered at the comment. "Just let her go and things will go smoothly" I said calmly.  
"No! She is taking you away from me and I will not allow that!" She said angrily. Before she knew it, a cop sneaked up from behind her and used his taser on her. She feel to the floor unconscious. I ran up to Jade and untied her and removed her gag. She instantly clung to me and I held her tightly. "It's ok Jade, everything is going to be ok now. No one will hurt you anymore. I'm here to protect her." I said as I was helping her to calm down. She was crying into my chest so I rubbed her back hoping it would calm her down a bit. I walked her to her parents who were so relieved to see their little girl back. They hugged her tightly before letting go.  
"Thank you so much (y/n)_. How could we ever repay you." Her parents asked.  
"Oh you don't really have to." I said as I held Jade again, kissing her forehead. I could see the police handcuffing Shelby and shoving her in the back of the police car. Damn that girl has some serious issues. I'm pretty sure once she goes into trial she'll be put into a mental institution or something. Like Geesuz this gurl is cray cray. Once everyone left the scene, we went to my house to kind of celebrate that we found Jade and also so her parents could meet mine. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We got to my house in a short while. Once we got there my parents came rushing out the door worried. "Where did you go? Are you ok?" They asked.  
"Yesh I'm just fine." I said with a soft sigh.  
"Don't worry Mr. And Mrs.(L/n) _. (Y/n)_ was just helping us find our missing daughter. Luckily no was hurt in the midst of things." They said reassuringly. "Well good job then (y/n)_. We're proud of you." My parents said. Jade and I went up to my backyard while my parents were introducing themselves to each other. "Thanks for saving me back there (y/n)_." She said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Well I couldn't leave you there with Shelby. I just couldn't." I said. Jade nuzzles into the crook of my neck again. "I love you Jade." I said quietly.  
"I love you too (y/n) _." She said quietly. I let go of her and look into her beautiful eyes. They were shining with the sunlight. She had a beautiful smile on her adorable face. I leaned down and kiss her lips softly. I could feel her kiss me back with her soft warm lips. I held her hands tightly with my fingers intertwining with hers. We kissed for what felt like an hour but only lasted a couple seconds. I was blushing deeply and Jade laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"You're so cute when you blush (y/n)_. She said. "Well you are beautiful when you smile." I said. It was true she was beautiful. Suddenly both our parents came and we started to talk and let them get to know each other more with us. We had a good time but it was getting late again and we have to go to school. We didn't go today because of what happened. Oh well. "Bye Jade see you tomorrow! Have a safe night." I told her as I waved goodbye to her and her family. I went back inside and went up the stairs and got ready to sleep. I got into bed and fell asleep knowing Jade is going to be safe.

*time skip to morning and to school*

Jade and I arrived to school early so we can spend more time together. We were walking around school holding each other's hands while people looked at us. They didn't think that two girls would get together especially after a short amount of time. "GURRLL YOU GOT DAT BOOTY!" Sonia says from afar. Jade just laughed at what she said. Roselyn and Sonia came up to us and we talked and started being goofy as always. "Well congrats on getting together." Sonia said.  
"Thanks! Hey maybe one day you'll find your special guy." I said.  
"Or girl..." Sonia mumbled. "Yeah same difference haha." I said while laughing. We spent the rest of the day just having a good time.

*time skip*

After a whole year, Jade and I are still going strong. Today was our one year anniversary so I decided to treat her to some dinner. We went to a nice restaurant downtown. Afterwards we went to a nearby park and just sat under the tree. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.  
"Never let me go (y/n)_." She said quietly.  
"I won't. I don't ever want to let go of you my love." I said as I whispered in her ear. She chuckled and everything else went happily ever after.

THE END 


End file.
